The Bleedin' in Sweden
The Bleedin' in Sweden '''is the series premiere of ''F is for Family'' and the first episode of '''Season 1. Synopsis Frank becomes interested about an upcoming boxing match that would be live on TV. He purchases a brand new color television to host a party for him and his neighbors to watch the event. However, upon buying the TV, Bill accidentally breaks it, causing trouble for the Murphys. Plot When Frank hears about an upcoming boxing match on TV, he is excited over the idea of inviting his neighbors over to watch it. When he tells his friends however, he finds out they have already been invited over to Vic's house, to watch the fight on his color TV. Frank decides to buy a color TV of his own, using Kevin's college fund to do so. Meanwhile, Bill is busy with his science project which involves testing a magnet on various surfaces. While he is out with his sister and friends, he runs into several problems such as encountering Mr. Holtenwasser, and later Jimmy Fitzsimmons. Jimmy traps Bill up a tree, shooting at him with a pellet gun. Maureen runs off to find Kevin, who confronts Jimmy and saves Bill. The next morning Bill places his magnet on the TV, breaking it. Kevin advises him to go back to bed and pretend he doesn't know what happened. Frank and Sue attempt to return the TV, but are turned away and humiliated. They confront the kids and Bill eventually admits what he did. As his punishment, they take him to the electronics store to explain what happened but he is yelled at and dismissed by Chuck Sawitzki, prompting Bill to secretly take a magnet to every TV in the store. Because of this Chuck's father assumes the shipment was defective, and gives the Murphy's a different brand of color TV to make up for it, allowing Frank to have his fight party. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Vic Reynolds *Goomer *Babe Bonfiglio *Ben *Kenny *Otto Holtenwasser *Jimmy Fitzsimmons Minor Roles *Major *Phillip Bonfiglio *Colt Luger *Kitty Cat *Claire *Chuck Sawitzki *Jim Jeffords *Doreen *Dick Sawitzki *Ed Murtaugh (Mentioned; Deceased) Trivia *'Title Reference:' The upcoming boxing match involving Irish Mickey Ireland, which references his previous loss called "The Bleedin' in Sweden". *It's established that the series takes place in 1973. Cultural References *The Rumble in the Jungle (1974) - the legendary boxing match between George Foreman and Muhammed Ali is alluded to / parodied with the fight and episode title. Errors *In the scene where Bill gets his magnet stuck to the Nazi neighbor's door, in almost every shot, the position of the magnet on the number label changes. Quotes Frank: '''(cold) Murphy residence. (angrily) Oh let me tell you something you goddamn son of a bitch. I don't need a goddamn engraved family bible. (to Sue) You see? You see? What did I say? Every goddamn time! (back on the phone) I am eating dinner with my family young man! I don't need a $25 bible to teach me about God. I almost bled out in Korea! Alright? I HAVE MET GOD! (a short pause when the salesman insults Frank) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! OH YOU COME DOWN HERE, YOU SAY THAT TO ME LIKE A MAN! 'I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL PULL YOUR TONGUE OUT THROUGH YOUR GODDAMN NECK!!! '(struggling to put the the phone back on the wall) '''WHY DO THEY HAVE TO PUT THE GODDAMN THINGS ON THE WALL?! Sue: 'Frank, calm down. '''Frank: '(mocks Sue) Yeah, "Frank, calm down. Calm down", it's always "Frank, calm down"! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME SUSAN?! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE SUPPORT?! HUH?! (goes to the garage) '''WOULD THAT KILL YA?! Sue: '''(to the kids) So, how was school? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Frank: '(punching his punching bag) Goddamn punk, calling me at supper. Huh? Huh? Won't even come to my door like a man?! 'Phillip: '''Hi Mr. Murphy. Can Billy come out and play? '''Frank: '''GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Frank: '''So, uh... how we gonna do this? Refund, new set? '''Chuck: '''So what happened here? Pour water down the back? '''Frank: '''Why do people keep asking me that? Why on Earth would I pour water down the back of my own television set? '''Chuck: '''Okay, look, sir... '''Frank: '''You call me "sir" like you mean it. '''Chuck: '''This TV worked perfectly when it left the store, so we're not responsible. '''Frank: '''Not responsible? I spent $640 on this thing. '''Chuck: '''Then you should've sprung the extra five on the warranty (chuckles). '''Frank: '(irritated) Let me tell you something you goddamn son of a bitch. 'Sue: '''Now, Frank... '''Frank: '(interrupts and mocks Sue) "Now Frank, now Frank" nothing! I am gonna speak! (angrily) You think you can put on a pair of slacks and talk to a grown man like that? Well, do ya? This is not how business is done. I am a customer of this store of long standing. I bought a radio back here when there was no TV and you, sir, were still in your dad's balls! (shouting) NOW I HAVE BEEN WRONGED IN THIS TRANSACTION! GET OFF OF ME! I HAVE BEEN WRONGED IN THIS TRANSACTION AND I HAVE FOURTEEN PEOPLE, AN ENTIRE CUL-DE-SAC, COMING TO MY HOME TONIGHT TO WATCH THE FIGHT ON MY COLOR TELEVISION! SO YOU NEED TO RECTIFY THIS SITUATION! '''NOW WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING ABOUT IT?! Chuck: 'Tell you what I can do (walks to the entrance door). I'll hold the door open for you, so you can ''carry it back to the car. and Sue drive away, humiliated; Frank still remains pissed about being embarrassed at [[Sawitzki and Son]] 'Sue: '''Maybe you should've gotten the warranty. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Frank: '''Did you break my TV? '''Bill: '(worried) No. 'Frank: '''Did you break my TV? '''Kevin: '(serious) No. 'Frank: '''Did he break my TV? '''Bill: '(worried) No. 'Frank: '(louder) Did he break my TV?! 'Kevin: '(serious) 'No. '''Frank: '''Who broke my TV? '''Kevin: '''We don't know. '''Frank: '''One of you is a liar. Are you a liar? '''Kevin: '(shouts) DIDN'T DO IT! 'Sue: '''All right. So that's how it's gonna be? Very well. We will sit here all day until one of you respects us enough to tell the truth. '''Bill: '''Dad... '''Kevin: '''I did it. I broke your new TV. '''Frank: '''You did? '''Kevin: '''Yeah, it was me. '''Frank: '''Ah-ha! I knew it! How? '''Kevin: '''I poured water down it. '''Frank: '(sputters) Poured water? Why the hell would you pour water down it?! I'll tell you why. 'Cause you got no respect, that's why. 'Kevin: '(smug) Oh, yeah? Well guess what, genius? I didn't do it! 'Frank: '(surprised) You didn't? Then why the hell would you tell me you did?! 'Kevin: '(angry) BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Kevin: '''Guys, I'm trying to sleep! '''Frank: '''THEN CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes